A Night Off
by SVUfanatic4
Summary: Olivia and Brian get a night off from the world of parenting to have a little, adult time. ;)


**This story slight AU and kinda OOC. Brian and Olivia never broke up and they're happily raising Noah together. Keep in mind that smut still isn't a complete strong suit of mine, so it may not be the best. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

She walks around the small apartment picking up Noah's toys from the floor, trying to at least make a clear pathway from the couch to the kitchen. She could never fathom how that boy had so many toys, half of which he probably hasn't played with more than once. Noah has quite the short attention span when it comes to toys. Maybe it's because he's only 10 months old, or maybe it's because he has his daddy wrapped around his little finger, and gets a new toy in which seems like every other day.

She smiles at the thought of how excited Noah gets when his daddy walks through the door; the smile, the giggles, the hand clapping. Just the thought of how excited he gets, makes her heart melt. His smile could make her entire world fade away, like for a second everything is perfect, that all the evil she sees day in and day out, doesn't exist.

There's only one other person who has ever given her a similar feeling.

_Brian_.

He could hug her and make her feel like in that moment, everything was going to be okay, like nothing else in the world mattered but them at that very moment.

She's suddenly dragged out of her thoughts when she hears the front door close and the familiar voice ringing through the apartment.

"Guess who's home, I've got something for my little man and my favourite girl!"

A huge smile spread across Olivia's lips, seeing Brian walk into the living room with one arm holding a huge stuffed Nemo toy, the other arm holding a bouquet of flowers and an even bigger smile plastered across his face.

Maneuvering his way through the baby toys and over to Olivia, he places her bouquet of flowers in her arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I thought I could buy my beautiful lady some beautiful flowers."

Olivia chuckles, "You just didn't want me to feel left out since you bought Noah ANOTHER toy." She says as she takes the flowers and sets them down on the kitchen counter.

"I would never," he says, feigning hurt.

They share a laugh as Olivia walks back over to Brian, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss.

"They're beautiful, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, where's our little man? I need to give him this." He asks enthusiastically.

Olivia takes the stuffed Nemo from his hands, setting it on the coffee table. Her heart warming at how excited he is to give Noah the plush toy.

She slips her hands in the sides of his jacket, gently pulling his body closer to hers.

"Noah, is with your mom for the night. She picked him up about 15 minutes ago. I thought we could use a night off from being mommy and daddy." She smirks, placing soft kisses along his jaw.

Brian wants to be disappointed that he didn't get to see Noah today, but he knows he can't be disappointed about this.

Noah was a big change in his life and in his and Olivia's relationship. He used to think he couldn't picture his future, that he couldn't picture himself growing old. That all changed the second he laid eyes on Noah. He suddenly pictured his future bright and clear. He saw a family, he saw himself teaching Noah how to ride a bike, how to throw a ball, how to play baseball. He saw himself marrying Olivia, spending the rest of his life showing her how much he loves her.

Which is exactly what he plans to do.

He comes back to reality when he feels Olivia slipping his jacket off his body, then beginning to work on the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I know you probably wanted to see Noah when you got home, but we've been so busy with him lately, I've missed being with you." She whispers into his ear.

She was right. Between the both of them working, then coming home and taking care of Noah, they hadn't had a second to themselves. The few moments of peace they did have were when it was Noah's bedtime. Which followed by them falling asleep not much longer after.

"I've missed being with you too, baby. Though I do enjoy our family time together." He whispers back, running his fingers through her soft, silky hair. His dress shirt falling to the floor.

Olivia looks up into his eyes, smiling. "I know you do, sweetie, so do I." She bites her bottom lip, thinking about how amazing this man truly was. "You're such a great dad, you know that, right?"

"I'd like to think I'm not doing too bad of a job so far," he chuckles, working on the buttons of her blouse. "I just want to be the best dad and boyfriend I can be. To be the type of man I never had in my life growing up,"

Olivia knew how scared he was when Noah first came into their lives. He didn't know the first thing about being a dad, but he loved that little boy and had proved that loving him was more than enough to be a good father.

"You're an amazing man, Brian." Olivia says as she shivers from the feel of the cool air on her now bare abdomen.

"Oh yeah?" He asks in a teasing voice, now working on her belt.

"Yeah, you are. In more ways than one." She bites her bottom lip, her pants falling down to her ankles.

"Hmm, how about you explain some of these ways to me then?" He licks his lips as he looks over her stunning body.

Olivia pushes him down onto the couch, straddling him as she flips her hair to the side, running her hands down his naked chest as she leans in closer to him.

"Where should I start?" she questions teasingly.

Brian groans at how sexy she is. She has the power to seduce him in one look, to get him hard in record time. This woman is pure sex and he loves it.

"Hmmm, you always make me feel things I've never felt before," She breathes in his ear, grinding into him. "You treat me like no man ever has, you worship me, baby."

Brian moans at her words, reaching a hand up to grab her face and pulling her into a kiss. "You deserve to be worshipped, and I plan on continuing to do so for the rest of my life," he says against her lips.

Sometimes she wondered what she was thinking all those years ago. She turned down this amazing man that she could have been with for the past 14 years instead of wasting her time on failed relationships and horrible sex. She could have been spending that time with the one man she truly loves, and loves her right back.

As a wave of emotions washes over her, Olivia breaks away from the kiss, resting her forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

"Bri, I love you so much," She says just above a whisper, her emotions making her feel every ounce of love she has for this man all at once.

He smiles, running his hands up her back as he unhooks her bra. "I love you too, baby. More than you know,"

Their lips meet again in a sensual kiss as Brian picks Olivia's half naked body up, blindly manoeuvring his way to their bedroom and trying not to trip over any toys along the way.

He softly places her on the bed and strips of the rest of his clothing, then climbing onto the bed, hovering over Olivia as he slowly pulls her panties down her legs.

As he kisses his way back up her body he stops at her dripping wet core, giving her one gentle lick through her hot slit sending shivers through her body as he continues his journey back up to her lips.

Olivia moans at the feeling of his hard cock pressing up against her thigh. "You're so hard, baby. I can't wait to feel you inside of me,"

He groans at her words, moving his hands down to play with her pussy. He slowly slips his fingers inside of her, her wetness seeping between his fingers. "God, you're so wet, liv."

"All for you, baby." She whimpers.

Brian moves down to meet his mouth with his fingers, flicking his tongue over her clit, sending her body into over drive.

"Oh my god! That feels so good." She moans, one hand grabbing his hair while the other tears at the sheets.

"You taste so good, baby."

Brian continues to thrust his fingers inside of her, curling them against her g-spot as he sucks her clit into his mouth, looking up at her face as it contorts in pleasure. Their eyes meet, keeping contact until he hits her g-spot over and over causing her to cry out, her back arching.

"Uhhh! Right there, don't stop." She moans loudly.

He can feel her contracting around his fingers, he knows she's about to come.

"Come for me, baby. I got you,"

Pleasure courses through her veins as her climax hits her hard, a scream ripping from her body.

After she rides the final waves of her orgasm he slips his fingers out of her, slowly kissing his way up along her stomach, breasts, neck and finally reaching her lips as her breathing evens out.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia."

He hovers over top of her, his hands placed on both sides of her head. She runs her fingers up his bare back, pulling his bare body closer to hers wanting to feel the skin to skin contact she loved so much.

Olivia smiles at him, looking into those eyes that she could get lost in.

"Make love to me, Bri."

No more needs to be said as Brian's lips find hers.

She loved how she could feel every ounce of love he had for her with a simple kiss. His lips on hers sparked something inside of her; it made her weak at the knees, made her feel lust coursing through her veins, and she had no idea how he did it.

Brian broke the kiss, lifting himself slightly off of her and supporting his weight with his left hand as his right reached down to grab his cock, lining it up with her tight entrance.

"You ready for me, baby?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"God yes,"

He slowly pushed into her, revelling in the feeling of her wet, tight pussy.

Olivia's eyes shut tightly, biting her bottom lip between her teeth and her back arching as she felt him slip deeper and deeper inside of her. Once he was finally as deep as possible he began to move his hips at the perfect pace. It was slow and passionate, yet more than pleasing for both of them.

Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, wanting to feel as much of each other as possible. They wanted to be as close as they could, to feel almost as if they were one.

"Uhh!" Olivia cries out as he hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. He always knew exactly what he was doing with her body.

"That feel good, babe?" He asked, knowing full well it did.

"So good," She whispers back breathlessly.

He continues to thrust into her body trying to get deeper, wanting to be closer and to feel more of her. Never getting enough of her body.

"Rub my clit, Bri. Make me come for you."

Brian does as told reaching between their sweaty bodies to find her swollen clit and beginning to rub it.

"Fuck!" She screams, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

"So tight, so good," He moans.

They never break eye contact as they feel her tighten around his cock, squeezing him in a firm grip as her orgasm racks her body. She feels the skin of his back breaking beneath her fingertips, her mouth hanging open and her body continuing to experience spasms as she rides her orgasm out.

Watching her come undone brings him to edge of his climax ready to fall over the edge at any second.

"Come inside me, Bri. Please," She whimpers.

The second those words leave her mouth he falls over the edge, exploding inside of her both moaning at the feeling.

They're both panting and covered in a sheen of sweat as they look into each other's eyes momentarily enjoying just the sound of each other's breathing.

"I love you. More than anything," Brian tell hers, breaking the silence.

Olivia smiles, feeling those butterflies that she always thought were a myth until she was proven wrong by Brian.

"I love you too, Brian. With all my heart."

They share another kiss that's fuelled by nothing but the love they share.

Once they break the kiss Brian rolls over onto his back pulling Olivia on top of him, kissing her forehead as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Tonight was perfect," He tells her.

She smiles against his chest. "It was," she says as lifts her head to look up at him, "As much as I'm enjoying our night off, I can't wait to see Noah tomorrow. I miss him already," They both chuckle.

"Me too. I guess we can't turn off Mommy and Daddy mode for that long, can we?" He jokes.

She just smiles up at him, "Nope!"

"Well, Mommy and Daddy need to get some sleep then before our little monster comes back in the morning,"

"Uhhuh," She yawns, snuggling farther into his chest. "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby." He whispers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**


End file.
